Cranberry Sauce
by fluxy2535
Summary: Slash. Peter/Caspian with some Edmund/Caspian. Song drabbles meme from LJ.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** ranges from PG to R

**Disclaimer:** Not mine obviously, and the songs belong to their respective owners. The title comes from John Lennon's famous 'Cranberry Sauce' line from Strawberry Fields Forever.

**Pairing: **Mostly Peter/Caspian, with one or two Edmund/Caspian

**Author's Notes: **This is an random playlist meme from LJ that I figured I'd post here, since some of my one shots (mainly the ones with Rilian) begin within these. The ones that go together are pretty obvious, and all others are completely unrelated. I did it twice, so the second chapter is the same thing, different stories.

Just a heads up: this has spoilers for pretty much every book in the series.

* * *

**1. Break The Same – Mute Math**

Edmund curled his knees up to his chest, biting his lip so he wouldn't sob. How could Caspian or his brother do that? After all he had been through with her, they were both willing to destroy it, without a second thought.

"Edmund..."

"Don't," he snapped, not wanting to turn around to face Caspian, "don't you dare attempt to apologize."

Edmund felt rather than saw Caspian sit behind him. He reached a hand up, rubbing at the back of Edmund's neck in an attempt to soothe the tension there.

"I wasn't going to," When he received no response, he continued on, "I know how you feel. You made a mistake with the white witch, just like I made a mistake yesterday when I tried to go after my uncle. Both were poor judgment. Mine, however, cost many creatures their lives. She promised me everything I wanted, much like she did to you, I'm sure. We're both human, Edmund. Humans act recklessly, are tempted, and sometimes fail to see what's good and what's bad."

Edmund was silent, mulling over what Caspian had said. "We all break the same I guess," he finally mumbled, "No one is perfect."

Caspian sighed, slouching to touch his forehead to Edmund's shoulder.

* * *

**2. Rough Hands - Alexisonfire**

Caspian remembers Miraz's rough hands the most.

One clamped hard against his mouth to keep him quiet, the other holding his hip as he roughly pushed himself in and out of his nephew. Sometimes he would bleed, others he would be so sore that Miraz would have to lie and say he was sick and had to be left alone.

He was usually smart enough to not cry. Crying would result in angry fists and yells of how disappointing he was and how ashamed his father would be, knowing that his only son was one of _them_ and not a real man.

Now, laying curled up around Peter, he does cry, he cries for every time he pushed Peter away, his uncle's actions clouding his mind. Peter loves him, would never hurt him like that. Peter is proud of him, and doesn't think of him as just some whore when he makes love to him. And Caspian knows, deep in his heart, that his father would be happy having his son love someone like him.

Peter presses them closer, bare skin against bare skin, and kisses him. He knows what's happened, and instead of not wanting Caspian after finding out like his uncle used to taunt him with, he loves him more.

"Hush, sweetheart. Nothing can get you with me here." Peter smiles and kisses his tears away, and Caspian thinks that he's right.

* * *

**3. We're So Starving – Panic At The Disco**

Peter broke out into a run, jumping over Reepicheep where was standing, his sister kneeling to talk to him. He had heard the mouse's shout and Lucy's laugh, but he paid no attention. There were more important things to attend to.

Caspian was standing toward the back of the crowd of well wishers and long gone friends, but when Peter reached him he felt anything but out of breath or tired. He opened his mouth to speak but realized that he had nothing to say. Finally, after a moment of silence, Caspian laughed and gripped Peter's shoulders, pressing their mouths together.

After a few dozen kisses Peter managed to think of something to say, and pulled away.

"I'm sorry I've been gone for so long."

Caspian chuckled and kissed Peter's forehead, "Don't worry about that. I'm still the same."

* * *

**4. Ever Fallen In Love – The Buzzcocks**

"Have you ever fallen in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with?"

Caspian laughs, stooping down to pull a dandelion out of the grass. Holding the flower to his lips, he blows the white tufts out, making Edmund squeak and bat them away. He laughs again, this one coming out more like a giggle, before stooping down to press a kiss to Edmund's nose.

"No, dear one. Being in love is never wrong."

* * *

**5. Space – Something Corporate**

Caspian shivered as he paced, his mind going a million miles a minute. He couldn't seem to calm down.

Caspian knew it what was going to happen. Aslan had told him that evening about sending the less cooperative Telmarines back to their native lands in two weeks time, and although it was never mentioned, Caspian knew from the look in the lion's eyes that his lover and his siblings would be returned as well. For how long, though, Caspian had no idea.

"Caspian?"

Caspian sighed and turned to face Peter. He stood in the door way to Caspian's chamber, wrapped in one of the quilts from his bed. Caspian's heart ached when he realize that in a few short days, he wouldn't be seeing that image for a very, very long time.

"I just needed space... to clear my head. Sorry for leaving you."

Peter strode forward and grasped Caspian's hands, pulling him back towards his chambers.

"Come back to bed, Love."

* * *

**6. Gone Gone Gone – John Ralston**

"Are you serious?"

Caspian eyed Drinian incredulously. There was no way he could be suggesting what he was suggesting.

"Why not? The Duke's daughter will make a fine wife for anyone and-"

"But she squints! And- and has all those freckles along her nose and shoulders, and-"

"Pardon my frankness, sire, but those things didn't bother you when they were a part of King Edmund."

Caspian winced, "That, my friend, was a low blow."

Drinian sighed, "I know, but it has to be said. He's gone, and your kingdom needs an heir."

"He isn't, you know. He'll be back. Aslan said he would be."

"You can't hold up your kingdom just because of what Aslan says. You need an heir, and soon."

Caspian swallowed, glancing out over the sea from one of the windows in his cabin. If only it was that simple...

"I will give it a year," Caspian offered, "If he doesn't return, then..."

Drinian studied Caspian. He was always fascinated by how much his friend longed for his love, pining away when most men of status found it hard to even stay loyal to their always present wives. It was almost as if he had given the King of Olde his whole heart when he left, and was just waiting for him to return it to him so he could give it to another.

"That's all I can ask from you."

* * *

**7. Echo – The Hush Sound**

"You miss him."

Caspian glanced at Eustace, raising an eyebrow. True, he had been a great deal nicer since the incident with the dragon, but Caspian was still not sure if he could be trusted.

"Whom do you speak of?"

Eustace rolled his eyes, "I'm no fool Caspian. Stubborn, but no fool. Ever since we got back from the island where dreams come true you've been acting odd. You flat out refuse to marry all these girls throwing themselves at you, berate us all with questions about the Pevensies. Lucy and Edmund might refuse to acknowledge it, but I'm not that stupid, or blind."

"Well, Susan-"

"You miss Peter, you twit, and don't lie."

They both were quiet for a long time, staring at each other. Finally Caspian sighed, slouching forward against the railing of the ship.

"When we were at that place, I saw him. Clear as day, as if he was standing right in front of me. Every time I reached for him, he moved away. He didn't know who I was... and I felt my memories slipping from me as well. Every kiss, every time we made love or...," A few tears trickled out of the corner of Caspian's eyes, and Eustace pursed his lips, " I couldn't remember it. Sometimes I wonder if I only set on this impossible mission so I'll be lost at sea. That way I would never have to deal with giving our kingdom an heir... or a queen."

"Your biggest nightmare is him forgetting you?"

Caspian nodded, and Eustace snorted, "He won't, you know. If he loved you as much as you claim, he won't. Love never forgets."

* * *

**8. Guernica - Brand New**

Peter had been right when he didn't trust Telmarine's. And now here he was, dying of a belly wound from one of the crossbows that Caspian's own people had shot.

He was sprawled across Caspian's lap, barely breathing. Caspian was showering kisses across his skin anywhere he could, ignoring the wide eyed looks of the Telmarines. It was illegal within their laws - he could be hung for such an display - but he couldn't find a reason to care.

"Caspian..."

Caspian looked up, swallowing a lump in his throat as a few tears leaked out of Peter's eyes. Peter raised a shaky hand to his face and Caspian held it there, his eyes closing tightly.

"Caspian, I love you."

Caspian's heart lurched in his chest – that was the first time Peter had said those words.

"I love you too. So, so very much."

Peter smiled at him, just for a second, before he went limp in his arms and his eyes closed.

"Peter," He gasped, shaking him, "Peter, no! Fight it!"

He began to scream unintelligibly, shaking Peter as if he was just attempting to wake him from sleep. Finally, he fell across Peter's chest, and with a great sob, fainted.

* * *

**9. Dedicated Follower of Fashion – The Kinks**

Caspian cleaned up quite well, when he had to. Even though he was fine in the basic tunic and trousers he wore under his armor, he welcomed the silks and velvet of his 'proper' clothing after he returned to the castle.

"I love you in this color," Peter moaned, all but ripping the blue and brown shirt from Caspian's shoulders. Caspian laughed, kissing Peter hard on the mouth before he managed to rid him of the last of his clothing. He began to help Peter with his own, until finally they were both naked.

"I think the blue suits you more," Caspian said with a grin. He gripped Peter's hips, lifting him as Peter's legs wrapped around his waist, "but absolutely nothing suits you even better."

* * *

**10. That's Okay – The Hush Sound**

"I want you to come see my parents with me."

The tombs of the the Telmarine royalty were placed away from the castle, just across the bridge on a hilltop. They were surprisingly bright, and open, the sun streaming in through high windows. Caspian's parents were placed together at the end of a long hallway, a small, waist high marble statue of each of them placed at the foot of the long marble coffins.

Caspian kneeled and kissed both the foreheads of his parents, and rubbed his fingers along something his mother held in her arms. Peter's eyes widened when he saw what it was.

"Is that-"

"A baby. Yes," Caspian mumbled, "my brother."

Peter's arms wrapped around Caspian from behind, his chin resting on his shoulder. They were quiet for a long while until Caspian finally spoke again.

"I wasn't there when she died. She was having her baby, so only her nurses were... I remember my father being so excited for me. He loved having a baby brother, and here I was, getting one. And then, they were both gone, all in one night. And my father six months later. there were rumors, you know, when he died. People were saying that he took his own life because of my mother's death. Some even said it was because of me, because I reminded him so much of her. If only they would've known..." Caspian trailed off, and Peter pressed a kiss to his jaw.

"I would've liked to meet them."

Caspian smiled, leaning his temple against Peter's, "They would have loved you."


	2. Chapter 2

**1. Classifieds – The Academy Is...**

"I swear, your body temperature must be ten degrees higher than the normal," Peter muttered, pushing Caspian's sweaty limbs off of him. Narnian summer's were always so hot, and having the extra weight and heat of his lover on top of him were not helping.

Caspian pouted, sighing dramatically, "Does this mean you don't love me or my body anymore?"

Peter groaned, rolling his eyes at the other man before wrapping his arms around him. Caspian grinned, pressing a kiss to Peter's forehead.

"Bloody impossible, that's what you are..."

"You like me keeping you warm at night."

"Go to sleep," Peter ordered, unable to keep the grin off his face.

**2. A Story To Tell Your Friends - Every Avenue**

"You make it hard to leave."

Caspian swallowed, tears in his eyes. "Then don't," He whispered, "Please don't."

Peter sighed. "If it only was that easy," He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "But this is Aslan's will, I can't do anything about it." He offered Caspian a smile that looked more like a grimace before he got up to leave.

Caspian didn't move from where he was sitting until he was sure Peter and the others were gone.

**3. Save Your Scissors – City and Colour**

Almost everyone wanted them apart.

Susan, the Lords of the court, even some of the Narnians felt uncomfortable about it, though it was begrudgingly accepted. Peter remembers when they had ruled, and no one had thought anything of his stream of almost constant lovers.

It seems that the Narnians had been more influenced by their oppressors than they like to acknowledge.

Then again, when he was king their never was just one. Maybe they would feel more comfortable if he and Caspian didn't whisper in the dark about marriage and children.

Edmund smiles when he's told about their ideas, and adopted or not, Lucy absolutely _beams_ at the thought of being an aunt. Reepicheep insists on teaching him all he knows about swordplay and dueling (since, according to him, "you never can trust those Telmarines to teach the boy how to loose with dignity"), and professor Cornelius as thrilled at the idea of a new pupil.

They aren't even looking for him, but when Peter sees him for the first time, he stops dead in his tracks. The little boy blushes when he catches Peter's gaze, his full lower lip caught in between his teeth and his wide blue eyes shining behind a curtain of reddish brown hair as he bows his head. He can't be more than three, maybe four years old. Peter glances at Caspian, and can tell he's just as captivated by the boy as he is.

"Where are you from?"

The boy shrugs, his blush deepening, "I live with the mistress and her orphans. She sent me here 'cause, um..." He let out a nervous giggle, "I was supposed to fetch someone, but don't 'member their name."

"You don't look like a Telmarine."

He frowned then, his little pout breaking Peter's heart, "Mistress says my Momma was from Archenland," He hesitated, "the kids don't like it very much. They make fun of me for it a lot. I don't think the mistress likes me around much neither."

Caspian glances at Peter, silently asking the question Peter already knows the answer to.

Peter can't find it in his heart to pay attention to his sister's jealous glares or the muttering of prickly old Lords. Not when the little boy that holds it in the palms of his hands calls him Daddy and listens to his stories of Aslan and the witch and the great winter, or when he calls Caspian Papa and sits in his lap as he watches the mice practice their dueling. And when they tuck him in at night and the last words out of his mouth before he drifts off to sleep are 'I love you,' Peter knows that really, none of that matters.

**4. Fourth Drink Instinct – Cute Is What We Aim For**

Susan threw back her head, allowing the alcohol to flow down her throat. It burned and made tears form in her eyes, but she slammed the glass down and asked for one more.

"You might want to slow down, love," The bartender murmured, smiling suggestively as he filled her glass, "You look like you're not far off from not even being fit to stand. I might have to carry you home."

Susan sneered, "Your concern is heartwarming, really."

The bartender cocked an eyebrow, "What's got you all riled up, anyway? Boyfriend not treating you right?"

"Ex-boyfriend, if you want to call him that," she glanced at her drink before setting it down on the bar.

"Ah, what'd he do?"

"My brother."

The man's eyes widened, his jaw going slack, "Oh, sorry..."

She rolled her eyes, slamming back her drink like she had previously. At least here she got some sort of sympathy. When she was in Narnia, everyone treated her brother and Caspian's relationship as if it were a pleasant thing.

And they had a son now. Susan sighed, thinking about her poor nephew. Being brought up in a situation like _that,_ how was he supposed to find out how to be a real man? Or a King? She curled her lip in disgust at the thought. And when Aslan had come and actually seemed pleased, she just couldn't stand it. She had left for England the same night.

"...Are you going to take me home or what?" she asked at the bartender, wanting her mind off Caspian.

The man sputtered at her frankness, and Susan rolled her eyes at him. "I, er, I get off in an hour."

Susan nodded, more to herself than anything, "Well good. I'll have another."

**5. Lullaby – The Spill Canvas**

Caspian reached for Peter, his arm only finding a mass of almost cold bedding. He whimpered and opened his eyes, glancing around the room for his husband.

_Husband._ Caspian grinned, touching the ring resting on his left hand. They had been married just the week before, and he still couldn't believe it. Nothing could take him away now.

Peter entered the room then, climbing under the covers and curling up against Caspian.

"Where were you?"

"hhm," Peter let out a yawn, resting his head against Caspian's shoulder and pressing a kiss to his neck, "The loo. Rill had to go and you know how he doesn't like the dark, so he came and asked me to take him."

Caspian smiled at the mention of his son. A lot of people thought it quite unorthodox that they had taken in Rilian before they had been married, but Caspian still would have it no other way. He was King after all, and Peter was still High King. What's the use of being royalty if you can't bend the rules a bit?

Peter sighed again, cuddling deeper into his husband and the blankets. Caspian began to hum an old Telmarine lullaby, playing with Peter's hair until he dozed off.

**6. Take Cover (Acoustic) – Acceptance**

Peter blushed, ducking his head under Caspian's chin. "Hi."

Caspian chuckled, kissing Peter's forehead. He always got extremely shy post-coital. It made Caspian feel good, knowing at this moment he was Peter's big protector. It sounded silly in his head, but then again, Peter generally brought about silly kinds of feelings.

"You're too perfect for me."

Caspian shook his head, holding Peter's hand in between both his own. "You're a liar."

"No," Peter grinned, "just honest."

"Fine then," Caspian mumbled, kissing Peter's nose, "you're an honest liar."

**7. Vegas Skies – The Cab**

_It's been too long,_ Edmund thought, curling closer to himself. Lucy sat next to him, casting curious glances around the people on the train before her eyes set on her brother. He had been wandering around like a ghost for the last year. It was almost like Peter had, except Peter had his random outbursts of violence mixed in with nothingness. Lucy wasn't sure which she preferred: Peter's black eyes or Edmund's blank stares.

"It'll be okay, Edmund."

Edmund glanced at his sister's hand where she had rested it on his knee. "It's been a year," He whispered, "He's probably dead already. Or married, with kids, all that."

"You don't know that. And Asl-" She paused to glance around the train, "_He_ said that you'd see him again. Don't question him."

Edmund sighed, resuming staring out the window.

**8. Kill – Jimmy Eat World**

"I hate that I have to stay," Peter sighed, watching as Caspian moved about the room, packing things last minute, "I know how they are. I have dealt with them before, you know, and it worked quite well for us. You don't really know what you're going up against."

Caspian, along with Edmund and a few of the lords, had to leave for the northern territories to deal with the giants who had steadily been getting more and more out of control. He had insisted that Peter stay here with their son and watch over the dealings of the court with his sister. It irritated Peter to no end that Caspian wouldn't let him even go near any sort of situation like that, instead making him stay back with all the women. He was not some delicate creature, he wouldn't break if someone looked at him the wrong way.

"We will have Edmund there," Caspian insisted, "He has dealt with them just as much as you have. The Telmarine's need you here. The Narnians listen to you more than they listen to me, and if something comes up and we're both gone, how are they going to fix it? As much as you and I know Lucy is capable, the humans won't take Lucy's authority seriously because of her age, and it will just turn into a bigger problem."

Peter rolled his eyes, his arms going across his chest, "It's not just that, you know. We're – me and Rill I mean – are going to have to put up with a month without you. A _month._ He's going to be heartbroken that you're leaving."

Caspian sighed, sitting on the bed. He smoothed back some of the curls from his son forehead, smiling as he mewled in his sleep and popped his thumb in his mouth. He hadn't even sleep in his own bed last night because he was afraid Caspian would leave in the night and not tell him goodbye properly.

"I keep you away for selfish reasons." He murmured, leaning down to kiss Rilian's forehead. Peter cocked and eyebrow at Caspian, waiting for him to elaborate, "I grew up without parents. I know what it's like to spend most of your childhood with people who are pretending to love you because they are sympathetic towards your situation but have no real feelings for you. It's grating, to say the least. And on top of that, you're constantly wondering if what you did would make them happy, and how you would've turned out if they were still alive.

I wouldn't let you anywhere near anything like this because of him. Even if I don't make it out – Oh stop looking at me like that Peter, I'll be fine – he'll have one of us. I don't want to have my son go through the same thing I did as a child."

Peter took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I hate that I suddenly agree with you on this."

Caspian flashed him a grin, tugging on a lock of Peter's hair playfully, "You should just learn to accept the fact that I'm always right, then we wouldn't have this problem."

**9. Jamie All Over – Mayday Parade **

The first place Caspian and Peter actually made love was along the beaches of Cair Paravel. They had gone under the pretense of inspecting of the ruined castle. There was talks of rebuilding, and Peter was adamant about rebuilding it to the same specifications as the original. He couldn't remember the layout exactly, and since there was no surviving blueprints, Caspian had suggested the two of them make the trip, allowing Peter to refresh his mind.

Peter really doesn't know what happened. Well, he knows _what_ happened (and felt it in his behind for two days afterwards) he just doesn't know how. He had gone for a swim to wash away the grime he had acquired in the previous day while Caspian went in search of firewood, and when he returned he already had a fire going. The next thing he knew Caspian was everywhere, hands and teeth and skin and _god,_ did Caspian have beautiful hands, only he never thought about it until that moment. His fingers fit perfectly laced with his own, their bodies melding together in the same fashion. Everything seemed to stop and speed up at the same time, melting away to oblivion. Even when they were done, when Caspian was pressing soft kisses to the little love bites he had peppered Peter's shoulders with, nothing seemed to exist except for the two of them.

After awhile Caspian stood, walking to the almost dead fire to tend to it. Peter giggled, unable to help himself when he caught sight of Caspian's bare backside. There were bruises where his hands had gripped the other man's hips too hard. Caspian had glanced back at Peter, flashing him a smile.

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

**10. Up Against The Wall – Boys Like Girls**

"Love, dear one, is when you care about someone or something so much that you're willing to just lie down and die for it."

He couldn't have been more than six at the time his father had told him that. It was just one of those silly questions a child often asks; for all Caspian knows, he probably asked why the sky was blue or some creatures flew and others walked after that. Really, what six year old cares about what love is?

Peter's eyes are dead when he leaves. A storm is brewing behind his baby blues, and Caspian can already see the tears forming in the corners. He knows Peter won't allow them to fall here, or in front of anyone, really, but he's still taken aback by their presence. When they had said their real goodbyes the night before, when Peter told him he wouldn't be coming back, there was nothing. And now, in front of everyone, his eyes are brimming with tears.

With one final look at Caspian, he allows a tear to fall down his cheek. He wipes it away quickly, offering him a watery smile before he turns, disappearing from Caspian's life forever.

Peter's gone. He's never coming back. Nothing can change it, not even Aslan. And all Caspian wants to do is lie down and die.


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn't going to post these, but I figured what the hell. I wrote these all recently in an attempt to break my writers block they're not very good, and I'm still betaless, so any mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Love Vigilantes (Cover) – Iron and Wine **

There's a solider at the door when you answer, still in armour and clearly exhausted. He hands you a letter before bowing out, probably to find his bed.

"Looks like Uncle Drinian wrote us a letter from the front, hm? I figured it would be from your father, but..."

Your son gurgles and waves his little arms around from the bassinet, flashing you a big, gummy smile. You can't help but laugh – even with only one tooth he smiles like Caspian – and pick him up. Cradling his little body to your chest, you read the letter, the words written so hastily they're mostly illegible.

_Ambushed... giants in the... Caspian got... we tried all we could, but we couldn't... he's dead._

You almost drop the prince on the floor.

**Düsseldorf – Regina Spektor **

Sometimes, Peter missed England.

It wasn't the same way he missed Narnia when he was there, that sharp feeling in his chest that part of him was really, truly _missing_. No, missing England was completely different.

He missed the double features at the cinema and the music on the radio, or the way Janey Peterson looked in that blue dress she always wore at the spring socials they had with the girls school down the way. He missed Edward and Jackson and David, because as useless as they were sometimes they were his friends, and they did mean a lot to him.

Most of all though, he missed not being the responsible one. Here, he was part of the monarchy, responsible for the entire country, and sometimes it felt like the whole world. In England he was still just a boy of 17, in his final year of secondary school. No one expected much of anything of him, except maybe his mother. And keeping his room clean and doing well in his lessons was nothing compared to dealing with the country's already rocky relationship with Calormen.

Sometimes, he missed England. But then he would wake up next to Caspian, watch him fiddle with his wedding ring during sessions in court or tease his sisters about the suitors that had been requesting an audience or curl up against his back when they slept, and any second guessing would be put to rest.

Janey Peterson wasn't that pretty anyway.

**All Together Now – The Beatles**

Caspian was fond of singing to himself when we was working. Peter never knew what would trigger it, but he was suddenly go from moving his head along to some imaginary beat to humming something to himself to sing quietly to singing quite loudly. It would get to the point that he would have to tell him to shut up, thanks, it's distracting him from trying to figure out exactly how much grain they're going to have to grow to get the newly expanded population through the winter.

The nursery rhymes were the worst. They were all pretty stupid anyway, Narnian, Telmarine or English, and had a habit of getting caught in Peter's head. Having a the Telmarine King of Narnia mucking about in their royal apartments singing stupid songs was driving Peter mad.

"One, two, three, four, can I have a little more..."

"Caspian, please..."

"Five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, I love you."

Okay, so maybe they weren't all bad.

**Pregnant – Cold War Kids**

"I'm pregnant."

Peter dropped down onto the bed, stunned. That was definitely the last thing he expected to hear when Caspian said he had to talk to him.

"You- You're – When? _How_?!"

Caspian began to laugh, almost falling out of his chair. Peter nearly hit him when he realized he wasn't serious.

"That's not very funny!"

"Yes it was."

Peter crossed his arms, pouting, "No it wasn't."

"You know I was just joking, love," Caspian murmured, pressing a kiss to his forehead, "I need you to give these to Drinian later, since you're be seeing him off. He's to give them to the king."

Edmund was waiting for him outside the chamber door. "What did Caspian want to tell you?"

"Nothing important. I just need to give Drinian a letter when we meet today, since he will be in court."

"Speaking of telling things to Caspian..."

"Which we weren't."

Edmund gestured to his stomach,"...when are you going to tell him about your little gift from Aslan?"

Peter smiled, his hand coming to rest on his belly. "Soon."

**Leaving For Paris – Rufus Wainwright**

Edmund is surprisingly emotionless when they leave. Caspian pulls him into a hug, clutching the younger boy to his chest. They both know that this is the last any of the Pevensies will step foot in Narnia. And if Eustace is allowed to come back, Caspian will more than likely be dead.

"Take care of yourself, will you?"

_Take care of him for me. Please._

Edmund nods. "I will. Don't worry."

_Peter will be fine, I'll make sure of it._

"Take care of yourself, Caspian."

"I'll try."


End file.
